Assassin's Creed: The Fall (Deluxe Edition)
Assassin's Creed the Fall Setting Much like any other source labelled Assassin's Creed, this particular entry from that reality concerns a chapter in the struggle between the Assassins and the Templars. This specific one is about a sleeper agent called Daniel Cross, who is able to tap into his ancestral memories without the use of an Animus. Alan Rikkin Alan works for Abstergo, a pharmaceutical company and front for the Templars. Aleksandr Aleksandr was a friend of Nikolai Orelov's who was executed, hanged to be specific, for treason. He fought for the Russian people against the tsars and their power. He left a younger brother called Vladimir Lenin. Anastasia Anastasia is Nicholas' young daughter. Anna Orelov Anna is Nikolai Orelov's wife, she is also the mother of their child. Bill Miles Bill Miles is a ranking Assassin member and the superior of Paul Bellamy. Daniel Cross Daniel Cross starts off as a recovering junkie, a man without any sense of direction in his life. This is made worse by the constant visions that surface, visions of a life that is not quite his own. Later he is accepted into the Order of Assassins, but when taken to the Mentor after two years of unsuccessful searching, he is revealed to be a sleeper agent for the Templars and he assassinates the Mentor, before escaping and returning to the Templars as a shell of a man. He seems to only be in any state of calm or docility when connected to the Animus. David Kilkerman David works for Abstergo, a pharmaceutical company and front for the Templars. Dolinsky Dolinsky is a man questioned and tortured by Nikolai until he reveals the location of a machine being built by the Templars. Grigori Rasputin Rasputin is only clearly mentioned in a shallow grave, as Nikolai takes a pendant from his possession, before closing the hole up. Hannah Mueller Hannah finds an obviously distressed Daniel during one of his visions. She takes him from the alleyway near a bar to an Assassin training camp after he accuses a bystander of being a Templar. She later helps him look for and eventually find the Mentor, unknowingly setting up his assassination. Janet Janet seems to be a reporter, one who's item was being broadcast during the Mentor's explanation of his position to Daniel Cross. K.E. Tsiolkovsky Tsiolkovsky is a Russian scientist who wrote 'The Will of the Universe', an old copy of which is owned by the Mentor and currently resides in his collection in Dubai. Kelly Kelly was Daniel Cross' girlfriend, it's implied that he was the one that stabbed her, but regardless she is dead. Maria Maria is Nicholas' daughter. She prefers the winter palace over the city. Mentor The Mentor is not a single person, rather it is a position within the Order of Assassins, that incorporates all the wisdom of its predecessors into a single person, so that they may lead the Assassins more effectively from the shadows. Miss Clarke Miss Clarke, is the doctor's assistant that helped work on Daniel Cross. Nancy Nilop Nancy works for Abstergo, a pharmaceutical company and front for the Templars. Nikolai Orelov Nikolai Orelov is an Assassin during the Russian Revolution, he is also one of Daniel Cross' ancestors and responsible for taking out at least one tsar. He feels guilty over his inability to save Aleksandr, but assists the man's younger brother Vladimir to make up for it. His child and wife are later killed by the Templars, resulting in a far more aggressive demeanor. He later takes on the name Nikolai Andreievich. Paul Bellamy Paul is the leader of the Assassins training camp that Hannah brings Daniel to. Tesla Tesla is an ally of the Assassins and responsible for the destruction of the machine the Templars tried to use to unlock the full potential of their artifact. Tsar Alexander III Alexander III is tsar during Nikolai's age and he is one of Nikolai's primary targets. He manages to thwart the first assassination attempt, which takes place on a train due to his possession of an artifact in the form of a staff. Tsar Nicholas Nicholas is one of the last remaining members of the Russian royal class. Nikolai is sent to assassinate him by Vladimir Lenin, but the mission is not sanctioned by his Order. In the end Nikolai leaves him alive, after he finds out that what both of them initially believed to be the artifact was no more than a wooden replica. Vladimir Lenin Vladimir is Aleksandr's younger brother. Warren Vidic Vidic is the doctor that worked on Daniel Cross and made him a sleeper agent. He works for Abstergo, a front for the Templars. Assassin's Creed The Fall Epilogue During the epilogue, we witness the ramifications of Daniel Cross' betrayal as Templar squads start clearing out Assassin safehouses. Daniel Cross Daniel Cross is being subjected to severe procedures to extract as much information on the Assassin safehouses as possible, but the effects are impacting the state of his mind and body. Doctor Sung Sung is a doctor who performs the necessary procedures to extract more information from Daniel Cross' mind during the raid, she is however concerned with his well-being during all of this, fearing it puts too much stress on his body and mind. Patric Patric is a soldier in one of the Templar assault squads. Before the Fall Before the Fall shows us the exploits of Ezio Auditore in Venice, specifically the assassination of Baldovino del Favero, one of the men responsible for the execution of Ezio's parents. Behind the Fall Behind the Fall recounts the behind the scenes work for creating the recording of the source material. Specifically mentioned within are: * Alexander Alexandrovich Romanov (later known as Tsar Alexander III) * Alexandre Benois (who describes his first impressions upon meeting Alexander III) * Leonid Kulik (who recorded S. Semenov's account during an expedition) * Nikola Tesla * Nikolaï Orelov * S. Semenov (who describes what he sees during the Tunguska event - the destruction of the Templar tower) * Tsar Nicholas II Assassin's Creed Encyclopedia Exclusive Preview These excerpts mention a few important people, most notably: * Adolf Hitler: dispatched by the Assassins during the close of World War II. * Al Mualim: a former Assassin leader, who was actually a Templar. * Alexander: brother to Vladimir Ulyanov and friend to Nikolai Orelov. * Alexander the Great: one of the targets of Iltani. * Alexander II: Russian tzar that was dispatched by the Narodnaya Volya, an Assassin Brotherhood offshoot. * Alexander III: successor to Alexander II, was targeted but not executed by the Assassins. * Alexei Romanov: son of Tsar Nicholas II, was cured of his hemophilia by Grigori Rasputin. * Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad: a legendary Assassin. * Anna Orelov: Nikolai Orelov's wife. * Armand Bouchart: Templar Grand Master after Robert de Sable, also dispatched by Altaïr. * Bill Miles: a ranking officer in the modern-day Assassin Brotherhood. * Caesar: one of Brutus' targets. * Caligula: one of Leonius' targets. * Catarina Sforza: an ally of the Assassins. * Cesare Borgia: laid waste to the Assassin stronghold at Monteriggioni during the Renaissance, grandson of Rodrigo Borgia. * Daniel Cross: Templar sleeper agent who infiltrated the Assassins. * Dante Alighieri: an Assassin. * Darius: a Persian Assassin who killed Achaemenid king Xerxes I. * Dolinsky: a Templar agent captured and interrogated by Nikolai Orelov. * Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Italian Assassin who not only avenged his family's execution, but also helped rebuild an Italian stronghold for the Assassins. * Gaius Cassius Longinus: an Assassin. * Genghis Khan: the legendary Mongol warlord, who was targeted by Mongolian Assassin Qulan Gal. * Grigori Rasputin: worked with the Templars and held the last known shard of a piece of Eden. * Hannah Mueller: a modern-day Assassin who helped Daniel Cross. * Hülegü Khan: Genghis Khan's grandson, who led succesful attacks against the Assassin Brotherhood and succeeded in destroying most of the bases within the Levant. * Iltani: the Babylonian Assassin that poisoned Alexander the Great. * Leonardo da Vinci: an ally of the Assassins. * Leonius: a Roman Assassin, who targeted emperor Caligula. * Marco Polo: an ally of the Assassins. * Marcus Junius Brutus: an Assassin. * Mentor: overseeing leader of the Assassin Brotherhood. * Niccolò Machiavelli: an Assassin. * Nicholas II: last tsar of Russia and off-the-record target for Nikolai Orelov. * Nikola Tesla: an ally of the Assassins. * Nikolai Orelov: one of Daniel Cross' Assassin ancestors. * Paul Bellamy: an Assassin, who runs the training camp where Daniel Cross is first exposed to the Assassins. * Qin Shi Huang: the first emperor of the Qin Dynasty, who was dispatched by Wei Yu. * Qulan Gal: a Mongolian Assassin, who shot Genghis Khan from horseback. * Robert de Sable: Templar Grand Master during the Third Crusades, dispatched by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. * Rodrigo Borgia: Templar Grand Master during the Renaissance. * Thomas Edison: a Templar agent. * Xerxes I: one of Darius' targets and the first recorded Assassin Brotherhood target. * Vladimir Ulyanov (later known as Vladimir Lenin): a contact of Nikolai Orelov's. * Wei Yu: the Chinese Assassin that ran Qin Shi Huang through with a spear.